


The West Wind is Here

by Sudeshna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #JohonolockFanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudeshna/pseuds/Sudeshna
Summary: This story starts some years after "The Final Problem"In these years Sherlock and John really have been focusing on parenting... Although they take some interesting cases every now and then, leaving Rosie in care of Mrs. Hudson and Molly...Rosie is about to be 10 this year, She is amazingly brilliant in her studies, and has an interest in lots of other subjects and matters, she doesn't like spending time with people, but her favorite pass time is reading her daddy's blog and playing games with uncle Sherlock.Her father doesn't want her to be in violent crime scenes until she is a teenager, so she made a deal with uncle Sherlock that he will set up replicas of crime scenes at home, Mrs. H, Aunt Molly, Uncle Greg, Her father will be the characters, and Detective Rosie Watson will solve the cases with her assistant Sherlock Holmes that will be the game...John and Sherlock are really happy and never bored with their life, with Rosie and their favorite people around...But, things don't always stay the same......................................
Comments: 26
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome To the Terrifying Game

**Author's Note:**

> My friends call me a natural Lucid dreamer, and that is true on some level, and I kind of develop my fanfictions by the collages of my dreams normally...
> 
> But the idea of this plot came in my head a few days ago, while I was in the shower, and as I was unable to keep this bombasting idea just in my head, so I decided to put it out here, hope you all like it... 
> 
> p.s don't get any naughty ideas... ok... ;)

Sherlock: John, JOHN, where are you?? John… JOHN…...  
John: Sherlock, why are you screaming, I am right in front of you, can’t you see me? Sherlock...

**John comes closer to hold Sherlock’s hand and tell him that he is right there, but he fails to touch Sherlock, instead, he sees his own body, like an intangible, transparent, permeable thing just passes through Sherlock’s body….**

\------------------------- _Six hours ago_ \------------------------

**221 B Baker St. sitting room... John and Sherlock sitting on their respective black, and red/grey chair facing each other.... and on the client’s chair, it is Mycroft...**

Sherlock: Look, if you have an interesting case for me, then stay otherwise just leave... little Watson is about to come back from school with Mrs. H, we don’t have time for your boring, political melodramas…

Mycroft: It’s not a drama Sherlock… It’s personal… 

**A smirk appears on John’s face seeing these two brothers giving each other hard time like little school girls fighting… but his clever smirk doesn’t escape Sherlock’s or Mycroft’s eyes, and though his smile delights Sherlock while the other brother was losing his temper...**

Mycroft: Laugh all you want Dr. Watson because you will be terrified once you hear the whole matter…

John: Well, you can start your horror story to terrify us any time now… 

**John’s sassy-ness never fails to amaze Sherlock, but Mycroft just ignores John’s sassy comment and Sherlock’s smirks and eye-rolls this time...**

Mycroft: Sherlock, as years are passing away, as Rosie Watson is growing up, new responsibilities and more duties are occupying your life, I see you have deleted some old duties you used to be engaged in…  
And recently the most important of them has caused some anomalies… And as I think you have already deduced whom I am talking about, but are not ready to spell it, It's Euros….  


**both Sherlock and John’s eyes struck at Mycroft the moment they heard the name, as Mycroft continues….**  


Mycroft: The security facility of Sherinford has been compromised, not only that, Every day 3 or 4 people, sometimes prison staff, guards, management officers, special operators are vanishing from there… Sherlock, they are just missing, no evidence, no clues, not even dead bodies, it's like they just have evaporated in the thin air....

John: Are you sure, there are not any secret rooms or underground pathways that you might not know about, or she might be dumping their bodies in the sea, anything can happen, lots of possibilities... 

Mycroft: And you don’t think that I have already thought of those possibilities... believe me, I thought about all of them and more and I have taken action accordingly...., it’s my security team, my organization I know when something is out of my hand Dr. Watson… No one is left there, The place is empty, within a few days….

**He looked at Sherlock sitting motionlessly closing his hand underneath his lips and continues with his narration**

Mycroft: Brother I think you should come with me, cause some of my agents before they went missing have said that they have heard voices of two individuals talking from our sister's contentment, they have heard her talking to someone, someone they are terrified of… I don’t know how but they said that they have heard Euros and Moriarty talking…

John: But isn’t he dead, you two confirmed that… 

Sherlock: Yes, He is dead.

John: Then your people must be lying or hallucinating Mycroft...

Sherlock: Moriarty is dead and Mycroft’s people are not lying, all of them can not lie…. which makes this case interesting, rather captivating.. John, pack our emergency stuff, we are going to Sherinford... Mycroft, I guess you already have arranged our rides… 

**Sounds of footsteps approaching at the wooden stairs, little Rosie comes upstairs and hugs her father...**

Rosie: Hello uncle Mycroft, you know today I solved a case in school, just like daddy and uncle Sherlock… 

**Mycroft didn’t know how to react against little Watson’s excitement, he was relieved when Sherlock pulls Rosie closer to himself...**

Sherlock: Yes, my dear Watson, your Sherlock will listen all about your case, but now I and daddy have to go with your uncle Mycroft… 

Rosie: Is it about a case?.. Is uncle Mycroft your client today?.. Is that why he is sitting on the client’s chair?... and is it a terrifying case?.. Is that why uncle Mycroft is sweating, and daddy just forgot to take notes in his note pad in the middle?... Whose name starts with E?.. daddy, why did you stopped writing after that?...

Sherlock: Excellent observation my dear Watson.. Yes uncle Mycroft is here with a terrifying case, which I and your daddy have to solve as soon as possible, and that is why we have to go. My dear, will you be a good girl and stay with Mrs. Hudson until we come back?... 

Rosie: Ok, I promise, if you promise to tell me everything about the case once you come back, and also you have to give me a present once you are back… 

**John becomes happier every day seeing Sherlock and Rosie's bond getting stronger, he likes how Rosie is different from other normal school-going girls, and how she is a lot more observant just like her uncle Sherlock... And how she has changed Sherlock into a more caring person....**

Sherlock: Ok, I promise I'll tell you everything once I am back, and what do you want as a present?...

Rosie: Some chemical mixture of yours to teach a lesson to some irritating boys at school… 

John: What boys Rose? What did they do, tell me about them… now…

Rosie: Nothing to be worried Dad I can handle them, and uncle Sherlock is going to help me right?... Deal?...

Sherlock: Deal…

John: I’ll call Aunt Molly and Uncle Greg to come and pay a visit whenever they can ok?… be a good girl….

Rosie: I’ll be fine, I am not a child anymore... Goodbye, uncle sherlock and you.... and bye-bye to you too uncle Mycroft,.... have fun…

\------------------------------ _Present Time_ \-------------------------------

**Sherlock and John have reached Sherinford with Mycroft, they were searching for clues everywhere, in every room, every passageway, in every containment and as it was a huge place and they were outnumbered, so they decided to split up, and text whenever any of them sees something or someone suspicious, John takes the right, and Sherlock the left, and Mycroft was going forward, approximately after 15 minutes Sherlock gets a text from John saying, “Vatican Cameos”  
Sherlock forwards the text to Mycroft and rushes in the right section of the facility, and as he is passing by every room on the right side screaming John's name, he sees one room full of giant machines, all of which are totally unknown to him, but the second he enters the room, he knows that John was in this room when he texted him, Mycroft has also arrived, but they can’t see anyone in the room....**

Sherlock: John, JOHN, where are you?? John… JOHN…...  
John: Sherlock, why are you screaming, I am right in front of you, can’t you see me? Sherlock,

**John comes closer to hold Sherlock’s hand and tell him that he is right there, but he fails to touch Sherlock, instead, he sees his own body, like an intangible, transparent, permeable thing just passes through Sherlock’s body….**


	2. Believe in Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **John sees his own body like an intangible, transparent, permeable thing just passes through Sherlock’s body….**
> 
> What happens afterward ?!... Well, Not going to tell you in the summary, so dear fellow Sherlockian, dive right in......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapter, please read that first to enjoy this one fully....

**John sees his own body like an intangible, transparent, permeable thing just passes through Sherlock’s body….**

John: What is happening? How is this even possible? Sherlock can’t hear me and can’t see me !... Bloody Hell !!...

Sherlock: John… JOHN where are you?... 

**Sherlock starts walking towards the machines searching for the ‘on’ switch, But before he goes any further Mycroft pulls him away...**

Mycroft: What the hell are you doing?... Don’t go anywhere near those machines… 

John: Yes Sherlock he is right… don’t come near these machines... These are dangerous...

Mycroft: We don’t know what these machines do….   
It’s the same thing happening…  
Dr. Watson is also gone just like everyone here…   
I shouldn’t have brought you here… It’s all my fault…  
Now Dr. Watson is also gone, and we have no idea what happened to him !... Is he even alive !!…

Sherlock: Shut up Mycroft, Just SHUT UP !!... Nothing has happened to John, He is alright… 

John: Yes, Sherlock I am here… 

Mycroft: How do you know Sherlock ?!...

Sherlock: Because you can’t see a dead body, not even a drop of blood…   
Because we were not here when John was here, so we don’t know what happened to him…  
Because there is no reason to believe that he is not alive…   
Because I know the feeling of losing someone and I don’t feel it now…

John: Yes, Sherlock, you can’t hear me, you can’t see me, but trust me Sherlock I am here... Yes, you are right, you can feel me, cause I am here…

**Suddenly John hears someone saying “No use Dr. Watson, no one can see us, no one can hear us, and no one can help us, we all are going to die here silently, with no one to even hear our screams…”  
John looks around, he sees some thin, pale and weak people lying here and there in the room, some of them are too weak to talk, some of them are on the verge of death, and some of them has already lost their lives…   
One of the few ones who are in a bit better situation says again, “Look around Dr. Watson, I came here yesterday, but some of them have been here for 2 days some for 4 days and some for weeks, well those aren’t actually alive anymore….   
cause we have to be here without food and without water, cause we can’t hold any of them, and how many days can you live without food and water?…   
not too many right?... eventually we will also be among the dead bodies... No one is going to help us, even if someone tries, they will also end up here with us….”   
John says, “No, Don’t worry Sherlock will find a way, He is Sherlock Holmes, he never fails, He will find a way out… He will save us… I believe in him…”  
The man says, “We all thought we will be out of here when we first came in,   
but eventually everyone has to accept the reality, there is no escape from here, we all are going to die here helplessly... you have to accept it…. ”**

**Mycroft kept telling Sherlock to get out of that room...  
But Sherlock was not ready to leave without John, He was not ready to believe that he has lost his blogger, He was not ready to accept that his best friend was gone… He kept looking for clues… **

**Suddenly Moriarty’s face flashes on a giant screen saying, _“Welcome To The Game Sherlock….. We have been waiting for you…..”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be waiting for your comments and kudos....


	3. The Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Suddenly Moriarty’s face flashes on a giant screen saying, _“Welcome To The Game Sherlock….. We have been waiting for you…..”_**...... My dear readers, as usual, I am not giving you in the summary what happens next... so my fellow Sherlockians Just read my fan-fiction ... and **Stay Sherlocked**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read previous chapters, please go through them to enjoy this one fully...

**Suddenly Moriarty’s face flashes on a giant screen saying, _“Welcome To The Game Sherlock….. We have been waiting for you…..”_**

**Eurus enters in the room at that very moment...**

Eurus: Finally Sherlock, you have come to play with me again…  
**She starts clapping her hands...**  
Finally, my two brothers are here to play with me...  
  
Let me introduce you to my best friend, though you already know him…  
**Eurus points towards Moriarty’s face flashing on the screen...**

Moriarty: Haaiii !!….

John: What is happening here?... Is he just a recording again?... And what are the two of them doing?... Oh God !.. none can hear me, bloody hell… 

Sherlock: What is all this Eurus?...

Eurus: Oh, let me give you the brief of the game Sherlock, that we will be playing together…  
So, Jim and I had an idea of this new game…

**Sherlock stops her in the middle...**

Sherlock: What are you talking about? And he is ‘Jim’ to you now?!... He is DEAD Eurus,...

Mycroft: Yes sister, he is dead… 

Moriarty: My dear Holmes brothers, I am not dead... In fact, I have never been more alive…

Eurus: Your people had never recovered his dead body from the roof-top Mycroft, because the members of his community did, and they preserved that… 

Moriarty: And then She got in touch, and she preserved my brain, reincarnated my consciousness, and now you are standing inside it... It’s all ME around you Sherlock…

**Moriaty’s face flashes in multiple screens together and they kept saying together, " _It’s all me, Sherlock... There is no escape from me… Maybe I can’t go from one place to another physically, but my consciousness can travel through dimensions... You can shut down one machine, two more will start... No way to stop me, no way to catch me anymore…_ ”**

John: Oh... My… God…

Sherlock: Shut up!... Just Shut up… What have you done Eurus? And why are you doing all these?!... This is insane…

Moriarty: Oh! He is just getting it now….

Eurus: You should not be asking the questions brother, It should be me who asks the questions, and the question should be, where have you been all these years?... I was so alone for so long, and then I got Jim... He has been here, with me always, when both of you left me all alone and never came back cause you were busy with your friends and family, with your best friend…Well, so I found my own best friend... Jim is my best friend, He always has been…. And do you know what it is like to be alone?... what it is like to lose your best friend?!.... Well, I guess now you will know… 

**The multiple faces Moriarty on multiple screens around Sherlock starts laughing and saying "Did you Miss me..!!??" together, echoing the horrifying sound again and again...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudos are all I wait for...


	4. Time To Play The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The multiple faces Moriarty on multiple screens around Sherlock starts laughing together echoing the horrifying sound again and again...**  
>  As usual, I am not telling you in the summary what happens afterwards... So, dive in and enjoy my dear Sherlockians....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapters, please go through them to enjoy this one fully

**The multiple faces Moriarty on multiple screens around Sherlock starts laughing together echoing the horrifying sound again and again...**

Sherlock: Shut up!... Just SHUT UP !!!!... Stop this madness…

Mycroft: Please sister, be sensible…

Eurus: Oh, I am being sensible brother, that’s why I was about to explain the game that we will be playing. Which maybe, just maybe will be able to save your best friend Sherlock… 

Moriarty: But, now that you two are too busy interrupting us, and shutting us up. I think, we will shut up then. Everybody will be silent. And your pet, your Jhonny boy will die, silently with no one to hear his scream…

**Sherlock kneels down before Jim and starts begging....**

Sherlock: Please dear Jim… Please will you fix everything for me… Please…

John: Oh my God Sherlock!!... What have I done!!... I know you can’t hear me, but I am sorry Sherlock, because of my mistake you had to get on your knees in front of this monster…

**Moriarty smiles looking at Sherlock kneeling before him… then he looks at Eurus...**

Moriarty: So, my friend should we tell him… 

Eurus: I think we should... Let’s have some fun…

**Sherlock stands up and looks at Eurus...**

Eurus: So, as I was saying, Jim and I, we have organized a mindblowing game of dimensions…  
We have an idea where we can send people or things from our dimension to another dimension and bring people or things from another dimension to ours…  
Basically, we are trying to create a pathway between dimensions...  
That is why we made all these machines, with lots of engineering and too many complicated processes, describing which I am not going to bore you with...

But there has been a problem, we couldn’t make a clear pathway to transfer things from this dimension to another. The things that we are trying to pass are getting trapped in an interdimensional area due to quantum entanglement between the two dimensions…  
We are experimenting and trying to develop our machines, but it’s not finished yet, so you are are going to help us finish it…

Mycroft: But why did you try to create something like that in the first place?...

Eurus: How can you be such a dumb being the big brother?...

Mycroft: I am sorry dear sister, do you mind elaborating that...

Eurus: Can’t you see the various way we can use this!!... 

Whenever we will like to have anything in our life, gold, diamonds, maybe even something even more valuable, we can just bring it from another dimension…  
And whenever we will have something unwanted here, without worrying we can just throw that away to the other dimension…  
We can do anything here, and escape using the pathway, or we can bring others to do our work using the pathway…  
lots of things can happen, the dynamics of everything can be changed if we become successful in this, and I know we will… 

Sherlock: And what do you want me to do?...

Moriarty: Nothing much… we are developing the machines step by step and we need people to test every stage, and as you can see we have run out of that…

Sherlock: So you want me to bring more people for you to use as lab-rats…

Moriarty: Just so…

Mycroft: Impossible, we will never do it…

John: Yes, Sherlock will never do that... 

Moriarty: Oh no no!!.. Sherlock will do it… Because if Sherlock agrees to do this, we will agree to reverse the experiment to bring back Dr. Watson...  
So, the decision is yours Sherlock, which is more important for you!!... Your friend, or your morality... !!... The clock is ticking Sherlock !!!... 

**The multiple faces Moriarty on multiple screens around Sherlock starts screaming, _"Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik...Tik...Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik...Tik...Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik...Tik...Tik Tik Tik Tik Tok Tok Tik Tok Tok Tik Tik...Tik..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are all I need....


	5. Whatever it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Moriarty: Oh no no!!.. Sherlock will do it… Because if Sherlock agrees to do it, we will agree to reverse the experiment to bring back Dr. Watson…_ ________________ Last chapter ended on that note.
> 
> Moriarty makes a deal to bring back John if Sherlock brings more and more people and helps them with their experiments of creating doorways between dimensions...
> 
> What happens after??? I am not telling you in the summary, dive into the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous chapters, please go through them first to enjoy this fully...

Moriarty: Sherlock will do whatever we say… Because if Sherlock agrees to bring more people for our experiment only then we will agree to reverse the experiment to bring back Dr. Watson…

Sherlock: Ok…

John: God, What the hell is wrong with you Sherlock?? You are not doing what Moriarty says.

Mycroft: What do you mean by ok?? What the hell Sherlock? We are not helping them with it…

Sherlock: I mean it Mycroft, I am sorry but, we are doing whatever they say. I can’t lose John once again. I am getting him back.

Mycroft: But not at this cost!!... I am sure if John could hear us he wouldn’t even want you to do this. Come on he was a soldier, he would rather sacrifice himself then put other’s lives on the line.

John: Yes, Sherlock, he is right. Don’t do it. Please try to listen to me, Sherlock, DON’T DO IT…. Please….

Sherlock: John might be ready to sacrifice himself, But I am not ready to sacrifice him. And I promised Rosey I will always take care of her father. I can’t let her down. I can’t be the reason for her tears, no… I have to bring back John, Whatever it takes.

Moriarty: My dear Holmes boys, we really love to see you people go at each-other…. But, let me remind you that your Johnny Boy doesn’t have much time. You see, the other side doesn’t have food or water, so his chances of survival really depend on how fast you can make your choices.

Sherlock: I have already made my choice. I will bring as many people as you need for your experiment. I will do whatever you want me to do, I will always be at your feet doing whatever you want. Just bring back John Watson, please…

Eurus: Waaooo you really can’t be without him can you..? You really love him, little brother…

Sherlock: Yes, and I will do whatever it takes to bring him back.

**Sherlock takes out his phone and calls Lestrade and asks him to come with a team as soon as possible...**

Sherlock: There you go, more people for your experiment will be arriving soon. 

Mycroft: What have you done Sherlock…. You literally tricked Lestrade to bring more people here !!..... What the hell !!!....

Sherlock: I am sorry brother, desperate times desperate measures, I had no other choices… Now please sister, please Moriarty just reverse the experiment and bring back John…

Moriarty: All right, I and my favourite Holmes lady would also like to see what our Jhonny boy has to say about your choices…

Eurus: Yeah, let’s bring him back, let’s make him see what he made you do. Let’s make him watch how his best friend turns into just our pet and also a low budget criminal, huh!....

**Sherlock kneeled down before Eurus and Moriarty pleading for John’s life. Mycroft was unable to even look at his brother.  
With a smooth transition, Moriarty’s face vanished from the big screen and lots of computer codes started appearing on there. Eurus started pressing some buttons and working with some equipment of some parts of the machine and altering some codes causing the temperature of the room to gradually grow higher. Radiation of a bright light started appearing in the tunnel-like area of the giant machine. The brightness of the light was increasing and increasing, and John was feeling immense pain like someone was tearing his cells apart and stitching them back together again, but in his heart, he knew he had to stay strong for Sherlock. At a certain point, the radiation increased so much that the whole room was filled with it. Mycroft, Sherlock, and even Eurus had to close their eyes at this last stage of reversing the experiment.  
But when everyone’s eyes were closed, the doorway between the other dimension and this dimension was opened. John came back, and before anyone could open their eyes or understand what has happened, he pushed Eurus to the other side and turned off all the switches of the machine, pausing the experiment at that point and closing the doorway.  
The striking glow disappears. Sherlock opens his eyes, he sees John standing in front of him. Sherlock immediately hugs him tightly.**

Sherlock: I am sorry once again for everything you had to go through.

John: It’s alright, I am here now.  
And guys I am sorry, I know she was your sister, but we can’t let her play with our and other’s lives anymore. She has done enough, you two tried enough to be good with her, but when I saw the pile of dead bodies she created on the other side, I knew she was beyond redemptions. We just had to stop her, and I took the first chance we got.

Mycroft: She was dead for us for a long time anyway… And now she is all ill-fated to stay on the other side with the pile of dead bodies that she created.

**Lestrade appears with a team of officers….**

Lestrade: What happened guys?!... Sherlock, you said it was an emergency ?!... All I can see are these huge machines and you two hugging each other, what’s the emergency?? Why do you need us??!..

Sherlock: Yeah, we need you to destroy these machines, every single part of it, as soon as possible. And we need you to arrange our transportation to Baker Street now. And if you need any help or a hug for yourself, Mycroft is going to be here with you to make sure everything is done properly.

**On the other side, Eurus kept shouting but there was no one to hear her screams on either side.**

**221 B Baker Street dining room, Mrs. Hudson had served the dinner. Sherlock was sitting on his chair at the table in front of John and beside Rosey. He was telling Rosey about their adventure but by converting it into a funny yet interesting story. John was smiling listening to them and was eating very fast cause he was very hungry.  
Gradually john was finished with his food and so was Sherlock with his story.**

John: I can’t believe you were actually going to do what they say…

Sherlock: Of course not, I was just saying those to get you back. My plan was always to destroy those as soon as I get you back. I was never going to do what they would say, what makes you think I would do that?!...

**Rosey says because you two are idiots and starts giggling. John and Sherlock looks at each other with a smile in their face, and a drop of tears in their eyes….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading... Please share your lovely feedback in the comment section...

**Author's Note:**

> Please shower your lovely comments and kudos here...


End file.
